School of Business
The Laurier School of Business & Economics is one of the largest business schools in Canada. With more than 4,500 students overall, it is the largest faculty at Wilfrid Laurier University. The main campus is located in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada - the heart of Canada's Technology Triangle, 100 km (60 miles) west of Toronto - and offers full-time & part-time PhD, MBA, Master's, Economics, BBA, Bachelor's and Diploma programs. Laurier business also has a second, part-time MBA campus located in the St. Andrew’s Club & Conference Centre in the core of downtown Toronto. The School has more than 100 full-time and 65 part-time faculty and is noted for its teaching excellence. Current programs offered by the Laurier School of Business & Economics include: *Laurier Honours and Co-op BBA Programs *Laurier Combined BBA (CA, CGA, CMA, CFA, CHRP) Programs *Laurier Honours and Combined BA - Economics Programs *Laurier Waterloo Full-time, Part-time and Co-op MBA Programs *Laurier Toronto Part-time, Executive and Combined MBA Programs *Laurier MBA-CMA Option or the Laurier MBA-CFA Option *Laurier MABE Master of Arts in Business Economics *Laurier MFin Full-time and Co-op Master of Finance *Laurier MSc in Management - Supply Chain or OB/HR *Laurier MSc in Management - EMTM Executive Masters in Technology Mgmt *Laurier PhD in Management - Accounting, Finance, Marketing, OB, Operations *Laurier Masters in International Public Policy (MIPP) hosted by the Balsillie School of Int'l Affairs at the Centre for Int'l Governance Innovation As of 2011, the Laurier School of Business & Economics has over 20,000 alumni (16,700 undergraduate and 3,300 masters/graduate/phd) working in Canada, the United States and around the world. Recently the school was named an outstanding business school by The Princeton Review, who acknowledged that “We are pleased to recommend Laurier as one of the best institutions students could attend to earn an MBA”. The Laurier School of Business & Economics is accredited by the Association to Advance Collegiate Schools of Business (AACSB International) for all of its Undergraduate, Master's, and Ph.D programs.[4][5] Programs Undergraduate BBA Programs The Honours BBA program is based on the concept that a general education involving an exposure to the liberal arts and sciences is essential for a career in management and for the complete development of an individual. The management portion of the BBA program emphasizes two main objectives for its students: first, on graduation, to prepare for meaningful responsibility immediately and second, to build a foundation for a career in management. The Laurier School of Business & Economics at Wilfrid Laurier University has very strong connections with many professional organizations. Some of these professional organizations and their designations include the following: CA, CGA, CMA, CFA, CHRP. Laurier's combined programs allow students to apply their BBA courses towards these professional designations. Through the Laurier School of Business & Economics Co-op programs, students have the opportunity to alternate four-month periods of classroom study with four months of career-related employment. Laurier SBE promotes innovation and entrepreneurial thinking and action, and takes a contemporary approach to addressing the challenges of business through research, teaching and application of knowledge. BBA Majors and Concentrations BA-Economics Programs Laurier's Department of Economics is committed to the pursuit of excellence in teaching and research within a smaller-sized university with a strong sense of community. The Department offers undergraduate programs leading to an Honours Bachelor of Arts (BA) degree in Economics or Applied Economics, as well as Master of Arts (MA) program in Business Economics. Both the undergraduate Honours Economics program and the Master's in Business Economics program offer a Cooperative Education option. The Department of Economics' location within the Laurier School of Business & Economics enables it to offer interdisciplinary programs which combine a traditional education in Economics with the acquisition of skills in Applied Economics, Accounting, Administration or Financial Management. Laurier Economics graduates have won admission to top graduate schools in North America and Europe. Others enjoy very successful careers with major corporations and financial institutions, as well as organizations in the public sector. BA - Economics Majors and Concentrations *Economics *Applied Economics *Economics combined with Accounting *Economics combined with Financial Management *Economics combined with Political Science Graduate MBA Programs The Laurier MBA is internationally renowned for the caliber of its program, and strength of its graduates from their first day on the job. Continuously innovating, the Laurier MBA has been proven to give our students an edge in the workplace. Our graduates are proud of their Laurier MBA choice and are consistently recognized for their outstanding achievements. Combined programs offered by the school include an MBA coupled with the CMA or CFA. With over 500 students (full-time, part-time and co-op) enrolled in the Laurier MBA each year, the program is one of Canada’s largest MBA programs. The strong alumni base helps students and alumni take advantage of the important connections that make a difference in a successful career. The Laurier MBA provides students with choices. Full-time or part-time, evening or weekends, it offers the solution that fits with every lifestyle. It is the first MBA program in Canada to offer an integrated core curriculum, and has excellent connections to the employer community in Waterloo, Toronto and beyond. MBA Majors and Concentrations MABE Programs The Master of Arts (MA) program in Business Economics applies economic principles to business problems, strategic planning, international trade and finance and the problems of macroeconomic policy making. This degree is relevant to those wishing to prepare themselves for careers as professional economists in the private or public sectors. Graduates may pursue careers specializing in economic forecasting, economic policy analysis, industry and market studies, financial markets and institutions, strategic planning and public policy. Graduates of the program are qualified to pursue doctoral studies. A major strength of the program is that it combines a specific focus on business economics with training in economic theory, quantitative methods and applied research. MFin Programs The Master of Finance degree (MFin) program is designed for students who want to pursue a career in Finance in positions that demand both extensive finance knowledge as well as excellent quantitative research skills. The Master of Finance graduate should be able to use econometric software packages to conduct empirical research in equities, fixed incomes, derivative products, corporate finance and portfolio management. Positions in finance that require this depth of analytical skills are found in major investment banks, pension funds, insurance companies and financial services consulting firms. The program also provides students an opportunity to prepare and write Chartered Financial Analyst (CFA) Levels I and II exams if desired. Students complete five-terms of study covering twelve (12) required courses and a research paper. The duration of the program is 20 months which includes two four-month work terms, in winter and fall, with firms in the financial services industry. MSc Programs The MSc in Management consists of two fields, namely Organizational Behaviour / Human Resource Management, and Supply Chain Management. These programs are distinctly different from the other master-level (MBA, MABE and MIPP) programs that Laurier SBE offers in that the participants will be trained specifically as experts in their fields of designation. The Master of Science in Management (MSc) Supply Chain Management (SCM) was created for students interested in careers requiring in-depth understanding of supply chains. Employers include retailers, supply chain consulting firms, manufacturers, and firms that provide support services for supply chain operations (e.g. third party logistics firms and transportation companies). The technical skills acquired in preparing for these specialized professional roles provide a springboard to doctoral level training for students who are so inclined. The Master of Science in Management degree (MSc) program with a concentration in Organizational Behaviour (OB) and Human Resource Management (HRM) is primarily designed for students who want to pursue a doctoral (PhD) degree with the ultimate goal of a career in either academics or industry. The MSc degree may serve as an intermediate degree for admission to Doctoral programs, or as a terminal degree for research-based careers (e.g., wage and compensation analyst, job analyst, organizational analyst). PhD Programs The PhD in Management Program is designed to develop graduates skilled in research with both theoretical and practical understanding of the complex problems of business management. The doctoral program provides excellent preparation for academic, professional and research careers. Each year, the Laurier School of Business & Economics accepts only a small group of students in each field. The PhD in Management - Accounting program will prepare candidates for an academic career in accounting. The program is designed to provide breadth of knowledge of accounting theory and research methodologies, and training in both basic and advanced accounting research to develop analytic and interpretive skills as well as intellectual independence. The PhD in Management - Financial Economics is the first of its kind within a School of Business & Economics in Ontario. The discipline of Financial Economics brings together two core disciplines. The degree requires at least two years of course work. Building on the Financial Economics theory, students undertake research in key areas of financial management: financial markets, corporate finance and governance, options and futures. The PhD in Management - Marketing builds on core marketing theory to focus on two important areas in marketing: 1) Service and Relationship Marketing, and 2) Branding and Brand Communications. The degree requires at least two years of course work. The PhD in Management - Organizational Behaviour & Human Resource Management discipline focuses on micro and macro processes in the management of humanresources. Students are required to take core PhD courses in theory,statistics, and methodology as well as doctoral level seminar courses in human resource management, organizational behaviour, and organizational theory. The PhD in Management - Operations Management & Supply Chain Management program offers a comprehensive Operations & Supply Chain Management education covering all of the pillars of the discipline including Transportation, Logistics and Purchasing. It is expected that graduates of this program will find career opportunities in the areas of Operations Management, Marketing and Industry. The program requires at least two years of course work.